


Lo mismo digo, por cierto

by argenya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Spanish Translation, Stilinski Twins, stilinski!twins au, very mild angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argenya/pseuds/argenya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek tiene algo que le gustaría preguntar a Stiles. Stiles está confundido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo mismo digo, por cierto

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ditto, by the way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019957) by [roadbeneathus (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/roadbeneathus). 



> Gracias a [2startotheright](http://archiveofourown.org/users/2startotheright/pseuds/2startotheright) por ayudarme con mis dudas y obviamente a [roadbeneathus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/roadbeneathus/pseuds/roadbeneathus) por dejarme traducirlo :)

“Derek. Sabes, me gustaría ser capaz algún día de decir que me alegro de verte, pero la invasión hacia mi espacio personal sin permiso hace que se vea frenado mi entusiasmo de tenerte aquí.” Dijo Stiles en un tono seco y sarcástico mientras entraba por la puerta del dormitorio. “De todos modos, sólo en caso de que te hayas golpeado contra algo duro recientemente y estés confundido, soy Stiles. La habitación de Stuart está al otro lado del pasillo, lo que deberías saber a estas alturas, ¿no? Deberías haberle mandado un mensaje para que supiese que tenías ganas de quedar. Se fue a algún sitio con Danny después del entrenamiento.”

 

Derek, se siente (pequeño) un poco herido por el hecho de que Stiles no parezca contento de verlo y también confundido porque Stiles pensaba que estaría allí para ver a Stuart. Se puso enfrente de la ventana del joven, donde había estado esperando durante unos minutos para que llegase a casa después del entrenamiento de Lacrosse, intentando encontrar la manera de iniciar la conversación que había estado pensando en tener con Stiles durante meses.

 

Por qué Stiles pensaba que Derek estaba aquí para ver a Stuart era algo que se le escapaba.Mientras que Stuart era el tipo de persona a la que acudir para asistencia tecnológica en la manada de Scott, Stiles era el chico de las referencias e investigaciones.Derek nunca había necesitado la ayuda de Stuart directamente, ya que sólo le habían hablado de “la gran revelación hombre lobo” después de que el sheriff fuese secuestrado y Derek hubiese renunciado ya a sus poderes de Alpha y dejado la ciudad con Cora. De hecho Derek sólo había estado en la casa de los Stilinski para recoger o dejar información de camino hacia o desde las reuniones con Scott, desde que él había estado escondido allí durante su periodo de fugitivo (gracias a Stiles y Scott) sólo aceptando el juego de ser el chico de los recados con el fin de tener una excusa para bromear (y flirtear) de forma segura con Stiles. ¿Acaso no sabía Stiles que Derek sólo había estado en presencia de Stuart cuando Stiles estaba alrededor? Huh.

 

“Se cual de los dos eres tú, Stiles. Aunque te choque, vine a verte a ti, listillo. Quería preguntarte algo.” Derek respondió con mordacidad, rodando sus ojos en muestra de exasperación mientras sentía, al mismo tiempo, la parte de atrás de su cuello empezando a quemar de nervios y anticipación. La típica reacción de Derek, emocionalmente confusa, hacia cada conversación que ha tenido con el niño (en realidad ya no tan niño) desde que despertó asustado y desorientado en aquel ascensor del hospital hace ya casi un año para ver a Stiles con el puño en alto y el corazón latiendo frenéticamente, intentando despertar a Derek y sacarlo del hospital antes de que las autoridades llegasen.

 

Stiles rodó sus ojos y gimió en voz baja. “¿Hay vidas en peligro si no recibes mi aportación ahora mismo o es algo que puede esperar? No pareces desesperado y tengo un montón de deberes que me gustaría tener hechos antes de que aparezca el próximo Gran Malo e intente cargarse mi media de nuevo.”

 

“No, no hay nadie que vaya a morir, por suerte, pero no es una investigación por lo que te estoy pidiendo tiempo de todas maneras. Me preguntaba si te gustaría comer algo conmigo” Derek preguntó, bastante inquieto por dentro, adelantándose.

 

Sabía lo capaz que era Stiles de hundirlo sólo con palabras cuando estaba irritado o asustado y Derek no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría a que le pidiese salir. Derek sabía que Stiles lo encontraba atractivo. El (adorable) idiota no era exactamente tímido a la hora de dejar que la gente supiese sobre sus sentimientos de pantalones por otra gente (como a Stiles, vergonzosamente, le gustaba llamarlo), pero aunque a Stiles realmente le gustase él como persona con quien querría tener una cita y pasar tiempo sin estar en situaciones de vida o muerte era otra cosa distinta.

 

Algunas veces parecía que Stiles estaba intentando empujarlo hacia la compañía de Stuart y aunque ese gemelo en particular era atrevido a su manera y lo suficiente extrovertido (aunque demasiado pasivo), Derek estaba bastante seguro de que era hetero y suspiraba por una chica llamada Harley de la que había oído hablar a la manada de Scott, alguna vez, acerca de contarle sobre los asuntos de los hombres lobos. (Qué, ¿qué? Introducir a más gente que no necesita saber es sólo buscar problemas) Y lo que era más importante, Stuart no era el terco, ridículamente valiente, dolorosamente inteligente, estúpidamente guapo, idiota, sentando en este momento en la mesa del ordenador enfrente de él con una incrédula y sí, molesta mirada en su cara. Mierda, esto no estaba yendo nada bien.

 

“¿En serio Derek? Tío, te acabo de decir que tengo cosas que hacer. Cosas importantes que me permitirán ir a Berkeley, lo cual está a todas unas tres horas de la boca del infierno que es Beacon Hills, con un beca completa y tú me estás diciendo que lo que sea que necesitas no es urgente ¿y todavía quieres que vaya contigo a comer a algún sitio mientras discutimos lo que quiera que sea?”

 

Stiles estaba irritado y preparándose para despotricar cuando Derek lo interrumpió. “Okey Stiles, lo siento. No quería decir ahora mismo, quise decir ¿en algún momento de este fin de semana? No tiene que ser algo elegante, a menos que tú lo quieras. Mira, no he hecho esto desde hace mucho, no en mi sano juicio, de todos modos, sólo pensé que tú podrías estar interesado. Lo pareces algunas veces. No sé, para alguien que no es muy tímido expresándose, puedes llegar a ser bastante difícil de leer.”

 

“¿Interesado en qué? ¿Una cita? ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? No entiendo qué está pasando ahora mismo. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Te lo repito, te has dado cuenta de que no soy Stuart, ¿verdad? Me siento como Alicia ahora mismo, la verdad. Y tú eres muy como el gato de Cheshire, sabes, con tu encantadora aunque terrorífica sonrisa y siendo todo enigmático y más mierdas”

 

Derek nunca había visto a Stiles tan confundido, lo cual era mucho decir, considerando toda la mierda desconcertante que habían visto durante los dos últimos años. Si se tratase de otra persona, Derek no se sentiría alagado por la comparación con el gato de Cheshire, pero era Stiles y Derek estaba bastante seguro que lo encantador pero terrorífico funcionaba totalmente para él.

 

Derek gruñó internamente. Realmente era terrible en esto. “Sí, Stiles me refería a una cita. Contigo. Preferiblemente no en una fiesta del té o en el jardín. Además, no entiendo cual es tu afán tratando de empujarme hacia tu hermano pero incluso si le gustasen los hombres, no estoy interesado en él.”

 

Derek continuó antes de poder ser interrumpido, lo cual Stiles obviamente quería hacer, “Entiendo por qué te sorprende, nunca hemos pasado tiempo juntos a solas cuando alguien, por lo general uno de nosotros, no estuviese en peligro o fuera de las cosas de la manada en general. Traté de ignorarlo mientras eras menor de edad y estar junto a mí era de todo menos seguro, mientras yo aún era peligroso, pero pensé que teníamos química incluso cuando nuestra relación era totalmente antagónica. Pensé que, al menos, éramos amigos ahora y ¡hemos estado flirteando durante meses! Las cosas nunca van a estar completamente tranquilas en Beacon Hills, pero parece que estamos en un punto en el que con la manada de Scott, los Argents y el puñado de agentes de tu padre conocedores de lo sobrenatural, podemos manejar todo lo que venga. Las cosas se están poniendo bastante estables finalmente, así que pensé que podría ser un buen momento para ver si puede haber algo real entre nosotros, ya que vas a cumplir 18 y porque sé que te estás preparando para ir a la universidad pronto. Eso es por lo que quería pedirte salir ahora, así tendríamos tiempo de conocernos de esa forma antes de que te fueses. Es demasiado pronto para estar pensando en relaciones a larga distancia, ya que ni siquiera estamos saliendo todavía, pero sería una pena descubrir demasiado tarde que tendríamos algo bueno juntos sin tener la estabilidad para mantener algo así.”

 

Derek, finalmente, agachó la cabeza después de lo que estaba seguro era el discurso más largo que jamás había dado desde su clase de redacción en el instituto hacía diez años. En cierto modo, estaba exhausto y algo así como eufórico al mismo tiempo, que era cómo estaba seguro de que se sentiría todo el tiempo al salir con Stiles. Bien lo valía.

 

Stiles parecía estar alucinado. Derek nunca antes había visto a una persona que realmente encajase en esa descripción física. Estaba bastante seguro que Stiles era el ejemplo de la palabra en cualquier libro, realmente, con la boca estúpidamente abierta, los ojos tan abiertos como Derek nunca antes los había visto y una mirada de pura incredulidad en su cara. ¿Estaba Stiles alucinando por la idea de salir con Derek?

 

Empezaba a sentirse incómodo, Derek se movió por primera vez, dejando finalmente su cara estoica romperse mostrando así su ansiedad mientras consideraba un rápido salto por la ventana y un viaje improvisado por carretera lejos de allí, del cual no regresaría hasta después de que Stiles estuviese seguramente instalado en Berkeley durante cuatro años. Cuatro años deberían ser suficiente tiempo para superar esto, ¿verdad?

 

Rechazó la tentación de salir corriendo y preguntó bruscamente, “¿Y bien? Si quieres que me vaya , lo haré y no tenemos que volver a hablar de esto otra vez, pero ¿podrías sólo decirme que no estás interesado y así podemos pasar página?”

 

Stiles se calmó visiblemente. Todavía parecía un poco confundido pero finalmente con control de sus facciones se apresuró a asegurar a Derek con un rápido “¡No! Quiero decir, ¡no, no te vayas! Sólo necesito un minuto para poner en orden mis pensamientos. Esto puede ser lo más largo que me hayas dicho de una sola vez, posiblemente lo más largo que me hayas dicho con todo junto, incluyendo las amenazas y el desafortunado aunque adorable flirteo.”

 

“Esto es lo más largo que le he dicho a nadie de una vez, desde antes de…” Antes de Kate. Por la cara que tenía Stiles, Derek no había tenido que terminar la frase para que Stiles lo pillase. Derek sabía que se había topado con problemas en las relaciones pasadas, no importaba con quien decidiese salir, pero una de las grandes cosas sobre que fuese Stiles es que sabía lo suficiente sobre el pasado de Derek que ninguno de los dos tenía la necesidad de remover o señalar algo en concreto sobre ello desde la noche en que Stiles le había gritado su frustración a Derek durante el fiasco del Darach en el hospital. Stiles se había llevado a Derek a un lado durante una reunión de la manada/Argent/fuerzas de la ley/Hale hace unos meses y se había disculpado por su arrebato, diciendo que había sido un golpe bajo, mientras obviamente hacía una dolorosamente inapropiada broma sobre ello siendo literalmente un golpe bajo, considerando el tema en cuestión. Derek había entendido el enfado de Stiles y su frustración y no le culpaba por decir lo que Derek había estado pensando para si mismo de todos modos. No había sentido realmente la necesitad de una disculpa, pero la había aceptado de todas formas, sin ni siquiera rodar los ojos y Stiles lo trataba mejor después de eso. Derek estaba bastante seguro que fue entonces cuando su relación oficialmente dio un giro hacia el flirteo.

 

“Hey, okey, lo pillo. Umm, siento como si tuviera que hacer frente a tus argumentos punto por punto, casi. Sólo para dejarlo de lado, aunque creo que es una de las partes menos importantes de tu discurso pero, aun así, me gustaría abordarlo. Aunque Stuart es menos abierto respecto a su sexualidad, él también es bi y también ha expresado su interés en ti en el pasado. Dijo que la razón por la que no se había acercado a ti era porque estaba seguro de que estabas interesado en alguien más. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que podía haber estado hablando de mí, por lo que él y yo vamos a tener unas cuantas palabras sobre eso, porque él sabía lo que sentía, siento, sobre ti y no especificó que hablase de mí. Él debería saber más que nadie que yo nunca hubiese considerado la posibilidad de que alguien me prefiriese a mí en vez de a él y podía haberme dado alguna esperanza, qué increíble cabrón. Así que, ahora que sabes que no es hetero y todo eso, es tu oportunidad de dar marcha atrás si vas a hacerlo. Si no, voy a tomarte la palabra entodo lo que has dicho e iremos desde ahí.” Stiles lo soltó todo en lo que Derek estaba seguro fue un solo aliento.

 

“Stiles, no, quería decir lo que dije. Sigo sin tener ni idea de lo que te hace pensar que alguien lo preferiría a él en vez de a ti. Excepto por la ropa los dos sois exactamente iguales, así que no sé como puedes pensar que él es más atractivo físicamente que tú. Aunque creo que eres guapo, las razones por las que me gustas poco tienen que ver con la popularidad en el instituto, la capacidad atlética o cualquiera que los estúpidos niños de instituto priorizan sobre las intangibles pero mucho más importantes cualidades como la valentía, el ingenio, la lealtad, la inteligencia, la determinación y todo eso.”

 

Stiles sonrió, tratando de esconder la vergüenza y la esperanza detrás de una fachada sarcástica. “Así que, para resumir, Derek, ¿lo que estás diciendo es que piensas que soy guapo pero me quieres por mi cerebro?”

 

“Sí, idiota, eso es exactamente lo que quise decir.” Derek rodó los ojos pero mantuvo su mirada sincera y fija incluso cuando regresó el sarcasmo de Stiles. Era el la manera correcta de afrontarlo.

 

“Oh”

 

“Sí”

 

“Lo mismo digo, por cierto.”

 

Y a eso Derek sonrió. No fue una encantadora pero terrorífica sonrisa, o una sonrisilla sarcástica, si no una entera, auténtica, y no inducida mágicamente por primera vez en lo que podrían haber sido años, ni siquiera lo sabía.

 

Derek estaba bastante seguro de que Stiles dejó de respirar durante un momento antes de sonreír de vuelta grande y abiertamente. Él era impresionante, a su manera. Derek de repente se sintió mareado. ¿Esto es lo que los humanos sentían cuando estaban en las alturas? Era una sensación adictiva.

 

Stiles notó algo en la expresión de Derek porque su cara mostró un preocupación suavemente alegre cuando dijo “Oye, ¿por qué no te sientas, hombre? Era verdad lo que dije acerca de que necesitaba estudiar pero no quiero que salgas corriendo todavía. Del resto de cosas, sin duda, necesitamos hablar de ello, pero creo que me gustaría tener una primera cita antes de que decidamos nada sobre el futuro. Mi padre no va a volver a casa hasta tarde y Stuart está fuera haciendo cosas de ordenadores con Danny y Harley, así que estaba a punto de pedir una pizza para cenar y buscar algo para ver en Netflix después. ¿Quieres quedarte por aquí un rato?”

 

“Sí Stiles, quiero”

 

“¡Genial!”

**Author's Note:**

> Si has llegado hasta aquí ¡¡¡Gracias!!! 
> 
> Siéntete libre si quieres dejarme un kudo, un comentario, una crítica o un ponny :) por aquí o en mi [tumblr](http://raiseyourglassgleeks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Es una de las primeras traducciones que hago así que espero no haberla liado mucho y que no sea la última tampoco.
> 
> Nos vemos pronto!!!
> 
> Argen


End file.
